RED
by REDVELVET5
Summary: RED- Really Emotionally Disturbing. It says it all. Emma goes through a lot, but Marion helps her go through it. Even though the days from her past is haunting her. Emma/Marion. Rated M? Later in the Chapters
1. Nightmare introduced

**This is my first story for Emma/Marion, just a test for a new story i'm working on. A crossover. Anyway, I will keep going with this story if you's wish. Lol k here we go. Comment please. Thank you.**

**Emma's POV**

If I was a bit older, I would have helped her. If I was stronger, I would have protected her. If I wasn't born, I wouldn't be able to distract her, to worry about me, to make herself be second, and me first. She would have lived her life with less pain—with less unwanted memories. I dream, and I see the horrible memory that comes to me every night, when I close my eyes, and rest. Replays on its own, I hear her scream. My sister. I look through my young five year old eyes. I remember, because of the fear in my sister's eyes, I saw through the plain closet door, through the key whole. It was dark, and I was afraid...

Each time I would giggle, smile, and remember the fun times, she would remind me of the time it happened. She looked at me... such hate, it killed me.

I wanted to cry.

I wanted to disappear.

I wanted to die...

"Emma, are you here at all?"

I didn't realize I drifted off. I was looking down, and Marion was trying so hard to make me realize I was in the real world. He waved his hand in my face, and I snapped.

"What?" It was barely a whisper, I looked at him, and he looked at me with confusion.

"Are you alright?"

"Wha—yeah I'm fine, I'm just thinking,"

"Okay, well, we'll take this tomorrow," He left.

I was by the stairs at the sky deck, near the hot tub. I looked around, and they seemed happy. And I? Lost, depressed, alone, and frightened. Who are they? The strangers I see everyday. Familiar faces, ye I don't really know who they are.

It was was Seven O'clock. I admired the beautiful floors, I guess it took me 30 minutes to realize I was wasting time just staring at the floor. I need a life.

"Ms. Tutweiller?"

I heard a student calling me, I knew who. It was bailey. I turned to look at her, she didn't look right, she was crying, I could tell, she had dried tears that ran through her cheeks, both of them. She didn't have enough to let it out, as she started bursting into tears again.

"Bailey what happened?"

"I saw Cody with another girl,"

What is it with men, this place was supposed to be a romantic place, and they still mess things.

"Oh I'm so sorry Bailey, but are you sure, maybe you thought you saw something but—"

"No I saw him, he was holding her, whoever she is. He was about to kiss her! What am I going to do? What am I going to say?"

By now, people were looking, but I didn't care, but I think Bailey did, she noticed. She looked embarrassed.

"I'm sorry, I'm just so mad right now,"

"It's okay, would you like to talk in my cabin?"

She nodded,

I felt for her. Here I was, just wondering why I was the one with a bad day, when there are others who are in pain.

We walked to my cabin, and she was out of breath. Were the stairs that bad?

"I this really where your cabin is? It's to much stairs!"

"It's my morning exercise, in a way," I laughed, and she laughed—well tried to.

We talked for awhile, and we both cried. We ate two buckets of chocolate ice-cream, and cut a few pictures.

In the end, she was better. She thanked me, and then she left.

I was alone again.

It was time for me to sleep, and tomorrow will be the worse day, since it's the anniversary of that day, the one that ruined her life, which she blames me for.

**It's a short one, but the next chapter will be longer though. Thanks for reading! Oh, and you'll later find out what happened to her sister. Drama will come to.**


	2. I Feel Something

"_Rachael? Emma? Where are you?"_

_Little Emma was scared of him. She decided to hide in the closet, in her room, where she felt safe._

_He spotted her. 'Rachael,' he thought._

_She was scared. But where was Emma. She didn't have time to hide herself, she was looking for Emma. Where was her mother. Probably working, without a clue of what her boyfriend could do. He was there with that grin. The one that worried her. He took a step forward, and she took a step back. Rachael looked around, and realized where she was. She was in Emma's room. Where was she, she thought. _

_He grabbed her arm, she tried to push him, with all her strength, it was enough for her to run. She ran to the door, he ran fast too. Everything went fast, and she was screaming. He was covering her mouth, Emma closed her eyes, and covered her ears, she cried. She was scared, and weak. _

_He told them never to say anything, 'I can make mommy disappear,' he said, and they never did. Rachael never spoke to Emma. Emma cried, but she didn't know that Rachael was crying too. _

_Rachael was depressed._

_Rachael was angry._

Rachael was pregnant.

I woke up, it was six in the morning. I was shaking, I was sweating, and I was scared. It's worse than I thought. How am I going to make it this week, I looked in the mirror and I looked pale. I took a shower, fixed my hair, changed, ate and other things. The usual mornings.

Unfortunately, the day was going slow.

London was making fun of my clothes...again. It was different though, I know because she didn't make fun of any other things, like my nails, shoes, or makeup. Bailey must have told her to take it easy.

"Ms. Tutweiller?"

It was Bailey.

"Yes Bailey,"

"Are you okay?"

No.

"Yes, I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"Just asking, I have to go, I have chemistry. Bye Ms. T,"

"Goodbye Bailey,"

She waved goodbye, she looked so confused. She wasn't sad today, I guess I helped her a bit. Though, she was a little down, she didn't feel like talking, which scares me, she is not the silent kind.

I decided to walk around, and as I did, I heard a voice. Someone calling my name. It was Marion.

"Emma!"

He stopped to catch his breath.

"Marion? What's wrong?"

"No, nothings wrong, Bailey told me how you were today, is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, I'm just a little tired that's all,"

"Are you sure? You know you can tell me anything,"

"Today is just an off day. It's the anniversary of my sister's—never mind, you probably don't want to hear the story anyway,"

"Emma, I don't mind, I have time. I'll always have time for you—your stories that is,"

He started laughing nervously, I seriously don't know why. He was also starting to sweat.

"Okay, but can we talk somewhere else, it's just that I don't really feel comfortable talking about it with everybody around,"

"Of course, I know a place," He smiled, took my hand gently, and started taking me away to the same place I usually come to cry. (The place where Ms. T and Bailey were talking in the episode Marriage 101)

We sat down on bench, and he looked at me, like he wanted to say something to me, but couldn't. I wish I could read his mind. Just to hear what he was thinking. I don't know why, but he makes me feel... important. He was different than all the other men.

We both stared at each other, he was confused, and so was I. I felt something. I realized he was still holding my hand softly. His hands fit perfectly with mine.

"So you really want to hear this, it's a long story,"

"like I said Emma, I don't mind,"

"Well, I was five. My sister was ten. She and I were like best friends, we always had time for each other. Even though she was older, and had friends that were her age and had more things in common than I did with her. But she never let me down, whenever I was alone, she would come to me and play. Even if her friends where telling her that I was a baby and it's not fun to play with one, she wouldn't listen to them, she would defend me. My mother was so proud of us."

For the first time, I felt comfortable, and best of all, he was listening. I paused for awhile, to take a deep breath, and started again.

"Until our mother had a new boyfriend, Mitch. He was cruel. He was always looking at my sister Rachael. And every time he came to our house, he would look at Rachael. Not the way a kind man would. I was scared of him, and so was she. She would push me away from him," I started to tear up and I was trying not to stutter, he squeezed my hand tightly. I kept going.

"One day, my mother had to work a double shift, so she left us alone. Just for a while, but that's all it to for him to do that. He came to the house. He was calling our names. I was in my room, and as soon as I heard his voice, I ran to my closet. I was so scared, I forgot about Rachael. She was looking for me, so she went to my room and whispered my name. I was about to go to her, when he came. He saw her, and he grabbed her. I was looking through the key hole, and all I could do was watch. He raped her, and I didn't do anything, I was so afraid, and I hate myself for not doing anything to help her. I— I was s-so.."

I started to cry so hard, it hurt. I looked down, and he took his hand and lifted my chin up, and he looked at me with a serious look. He cares. He really cares

"Hey, it's not your fault, you were little, and you didn't know anything then. I'm here Emma, and I'll always be here for you. I promise,"

I looked at him, and I could see it in his eyes that he really meant it. I smiled a little, and he hugged me. I hugged him back. I cried even more, and he held me tightly, as if he wanted me to feel that he was here with me, and would never let me go. It took me a couple minutes to let it out, but I know that he didn't mind.

We both ended the hug, but his arms where still wrapped around my waste, and my hands were still wrapped around his neck. Our noses barely touched. We were so close. And we came closer. We were both breathing so hard, and then, without realizing, our lips met. It felt like I wasn't even there, like the world wasn't there. Just me and Marion. And I like the sound of that. Marion and I. Me and Marion. The kiss was sweet, then it went deeper, as our tongues danced around. His arms held me tightly, and I got closer to him. We held each other tightly. We both broke the kiss, to take a breath of air. He looked at me, and I looked at him. We both smiled.

He took his handkerchief out of his pocket, and wiped my tears. I guess I still had a few tears.

I rested my head on his shoulder, and he rested his on my head. It was silence. That's all there was, just silence. The good one. We both looked at the moon. It was beautiful, and the stars were sparkling, more than ever.

He walked me to my cabin, and he kissed me goodnight. And for the first time I had a dream, a real dream. A dream that was nothing but good. I was feeling something, and it felt good to. No... it felt great.

**First I want to say thank you, for the wonderful reviews. Lol it made my day. Second, Chapter 3 will be coming up very soon. Things will get a little twisted. And a bit of Rated M. he he! And last, I tried not to make it cheesy, oh I tried so hard, sorry if it was though. Oh well. K, oh, and please feel free to tell me what you think. ;) **

**- REDMW**


	3. Love and War

**Thanks Again for the reviews. Oh gosh, I messed up on Rachael's age, so sorry, I actually meant to make Rachael a lot older than Emma, she was supposed to be fifteen. So sorry, I'm working on another story, and mixed up the ages. Lol Anyway, so Rachael IS FIFTEEN, then if she wasn't the whole story would be different. SO SORRY! Please forgive me. And sorry the chapter came a little late, while I was writing, I spilled Coke all over the keyboard. I'm so clumsy. Lol anyway, the keyboard was so sticky, so I had to write slow, and hit some of the letters of the keyboards twice. Also I was stuck on the story for a while. I also had Finals this week, I'm done with it know, thank god. Okay, now here is the story.**

Friday. Thank God it's Friday. I was walking around the sky deck, and I spotted Marion. He saw me too, and he smiled at me. I smiled back. I think Zack noticed, because he looked like he seen something so disgusting, oh well. He should be making smoothies anyway. He just walked away. Marion laughed a little, he saw Zack's Reaction too. I walk to him, and he took my hands.

"So Emma, I was thinking about dinner, tonight?"

"I'd love that Marion, where to? 

"That's a secret, meet me in the sky deck around nine, okay, trust me. Wear something you can dance with. A dress."

"Okay, so what are we going to do till then?"

"Walk around, if you want to, hold hands, stuff couples do,"

ooh, we're a couple? This is sooo exciting! I can't believe this is happening. Maybe this week won't be so bad after all.

"We're a couple?"

"If you want to, then we are,"

"We are Marion, and I do, with you."

He kissed me, a peck.

He placed his hand on my back, and he guided me the way. All we did was talk.

"What happened to the baby? What was her name?"

"River, her name was River. Rachael named her that because she would joke about putting the baby in a River so she wouldn't come back. I didn't get the joke at all. She didn't want the baby, so she put her in for adoption. My mother agreed, she didn't like the idea of her being a young grandma,"

"Have you thought of contacting her?"

"I did. I wanted to, but I didn't want to tell her that her mother didn't want her because she wasn't supposed to be born in the first place, I couldn't say that she was named River because her mother loved Rivers and thought it was so beautiful, that she HAD to call her child that! I couldn't, I-I just couldn't,"

My voice started to raise. People started to look.

"Emma, it's okay, look, I'll help you find her, and I'll be with you when you tell her everything. I know it won't be easy, Em, but it will help her. Alright?"

I nodded.

"Marion, can we talk about something else? How about your life? I would like to know more about you,"

"Well my life was just simple, nothing to say about it, I basically told you everything you need to know about me,"

"Are you sure?"

"Well, something. How I feel about you,"

My heart is pounding so fast, I think I have butterflies in my stomach, and that's coming from a person who thinks thats corny.

"A-And ho-how do you feel about me?"

My voice sounded shaky,

"Emma, when I first met you, I thought 'Hey, she's interesting,' but when I knew more about you, and took the time to know you, the more my feelings grew for you, and I have never been so happy than I am now,"

I was crying, just a few tears, and he smiled at me. I couldn't say anything, my voice was held back. But he knew. He knew how I felt.

We talked some more, until there was nothing else to talk about.

He lead me to my cabin to get ready for this date, and I kissed him goodbye, well until nine anyway.

I got ready, I had my hair down, I kept it wavy. My makeup looking natural, I don't want to look desperate. A green dress that was up to my knees, I didn't know how much I would love this dress, until I twirled around, it looked so pretty, it sort of looked like I was holding a rose upside down twirling it, and the pedals where loose. I used black heels, comfortable ones of course, and I was set to go.

He stopped me before I could even see the sky deck, Marion told me to close my eyes, so I did.

I felt him grab my hand, to guide me the way. I don't know why he wouldn't let me see the sky deck. Once he told me to open my eyes, I knew why. I gasped, the sky deck didn't look like the sky deck. It was like a romantic restaurant, just for us. It was beautiful, I was near tears. The table was set with our dinner, and a rose in the middle of the table. My favorite was the musicians, already playing a tune, a romantic tune. Marion was looking at me, and I at him.

"Marion, this is so beautiful, oh god, I don't know what to say,"

"you don't have to say anything Emma. Would you like to start eating?"

I nodded, I couldn't say anything, not only did he steal my breath away, but my heart as well.

He took me to our table. Our wine was poured, by our waiter,as soon as we sat down. Zack was our waiter, and I can see he desperately wanted to leave. Marion dismissed him, and he was happy to leave. I guess he asked Zack to be a waiter so we can have a laugh. We both love watching Zack do something he doesn't want to.

We had a toast.

"To our future, and to our new relationship," he said

"I'll toast to that,"

We ate, and talked. That's what we love to do.

We had a few laughs, and sad moments.

"and that's how I got my head stuck in a bucket,"

I laughed so hard, we both were, his story was so funny, I felt like I was going to fall off my chair.

"So Emma, I have something for you,"

I looked at him confused, obviously.

He took out a folded piece of paper, he gave it to me, and I opened it. Before I could read it, he told me what it was.

"I found River, she was adopted. And turns out, she was looking for you too. Well anybody that shares the same blood as her. I talked to her, by email, and sent her a ticket to come on the ship, and meet her."

"wha-you, y-you did what?"

"Was that okay?"

"Yeah, yeah that was okay, I can't believe it, she's really coming here?"

"Yup, in fact, she is coming on Monday,"

"Really! Oh god, what am I going to say, are you going to be with me—,"

"Every minute, Emma,"

I just feel like shouting. My heart just can't stop beating fast.

Minutes later, we danced to a beautiful song.

**(I love you truly by Lawrence Welk)**

It was instrumental of course, but it was perfect, perfect for a waltz.

"Emma, I know this is so soon, but—well anyway, we have known each other for sometime now, well what I'm trying to say Emma, I love you, I love you more than anything in the world, and the way you make me feel is hard to describe. Every time I see you, my heart beats faster and faster, and when you smile, laugh, even walk, I would thank god that you're here. Now that I have you all to myself, I could almost die of happiness."

"I-I love you too, Marion, and you make me the most happiest woman on earth. You have no idea how long I've waited to be loved, and I to fall in love."

We kissed. He pulled me closer. Seconds later, we started to dance again.

Sadly, the date had to end, and we both looked so upset.

He walked me to my door, and said goodbye. But before he leaves, I decided to kiss him once more. My tongue was in his mouth, and vice versa. I felt his hands around my waist, it felt so right, it made me hold him tighter. I pulled him into my cabin, and we couldn't stop, we fell into the couch, and thankfully, it didn't stop us either. He started kissing my neck, and it felt so good, I couldn't breath. He was on top of me, and his hands where on my hips, and he just kept on going down.

I moaned.

He started to unzip my dress. I felt his hands touch my breasts, and I gasped. I pulled my legs closer to him wrapped them around him, I used an arm to lift myself closer to him and pushed him to couch, I was on top. I started to rip his shirt. He didn't mind though, he had plenty of other shirts. I started going for his pants, he helped me a little, and we finally took them off. He licked my breasts, I moaned. As he was, he did something so unexpected. He sucked on a nipple, and I could just melt.

"Oh,Marion!"

It slipped out, and I could see it in his eyes, he really does not want to stop. And I wanted more.

He saw my desperation for more.

He finally slipped inside me, and I can feel the vibration all over my body.

"Oh god, Oh Marion, don't stop, please—faster!"

"Emma! God, you feel so close,"

"Oh Marion!"

"I feel you now Emma, Oh god!"

He carried me to bed.

We slept. It also felt good to wake up in his arms. Marion's. God I love him, and he loves me too.

We just stayed in bed, cuddling, making out, and...other stuff.

We both decided to watch a movie, it was probably around 3 pm. My legs where on his lap.

"Are you sure you don't want popcorn?"

"Marion, I'm fine with my Twizzlers. But thanks anyway."

I guess I was to distracted from the movie, I had no idea he was watching me play with the Twizzler in my mouth, I was just sucking on it, and without a warning, he just took my Twizzler away.

"Mine now!"

"Marion! Give it back, I sweat, you will—,"

"will what?"

He was just pulling MY twizzler away from me, he is just so Evil! In a cute way.

My body was on top of his, and I was trying to get the twizzler.

"Marion! Give me my Twizzler, It's the freaking last one!"

"Nope, sorry, you have to do better than that,"

I placed my hands on both his cheeks, took him close to my lips, and smashed my lips onto his. I deepened the kiss, to distract him, it worked, and as soon as he used his hand with my twizzler to hold me, I took my twizzler.

"Hey! Cheater!"

"I am not a cheater, I just used my head."

He laughed, that deep, sexy laugh.

The movie was over, not that we actually cared, we were to busy play fighting.

He is just so stubborn, and call me crazy, I love it!

"So are you ready for tomorrow?"

"Oh my god, I forgot, yes of course I'm ready! I didn't even get to thank you though,"

"Oh, you already did,"

He laughed. Hmm, I guess I did.

We decided to walk around the ship, and we decided to go to the place where we had our first real date.

Everything was like a dream. I spend the whole day with Marion.

"So Emma, what do you feel like doing now?"

"I don't know exactly, do you want to get a smoothie?

"I'd love that, my treat,"

"Marion, you already done enough, I think it's my turn to do something for you,"

"You don't need to Emma, being with you is enough,"

"Aw, Marion that was so sweet, but I really think I should buy,"

"Oh I don't think so, I'll pay,"

"well, I think it's my turn, you know, as a woman, I think I should be able to pay for something in a relationship,"

"Oh, but Emma, it's a mans responsibility to pick up the bill,"

"Marion, I may be a woman, but I can at least pay for smoothies,"

"uh, guys hello! What if you both pay for each others smoothie, you know he pays hers, she pays his,"

Zack.

I looked at Marion, and he looked at me. We agreed.

Oh god, today is the day. Monday, which means she's coming. River. Every now and then, I would look at the clock, wondering when she was coming. My students knew I was distracted.

"Um, Ms. Tutweiller are you alright?"

Oh god, please make time go faster.

"Ms. Tutweiller? Hello?"

Do I hear something?

"Huh? Wha-yeah, sorry I was—,"

"Distracted, we know,"

"sorry Bailey, what were you going to tell me?"

"Are you alright?"

I noticed everybody was looking at me. My students looked so confused.

"I'm fine, jus—,"

I heard a knock, It was Marion. He smiled, and as soon as he entered, she came in.

"Emma, this is River, River, this is Emma, your aunt."

My eyes where so watery.

"River?" I tried to say, and she nodded, she was crying.

And we hugged.

Marion told me he had a substitute for today, so I can talk to River.

Marion was right by my side.

"You know you two look alike,"

We laughed.

"So you're my aunt? I think you look a little to young to be might aunt,"

"Yeah, I know, we're five years apart."

"Wow! So um, there's this question I so badly wanted to ask for so long. Why did my mother leave me?"

I didn't want to lie, but at the same time, I didn't want to let her down. There is always a good story for why a mother would give away her child. There's the 'I wasn't to strong to be a good mother, I wanted her to have a better life with parents who were stronger,' or 'I'm a poor woman who won't be able to feed my baby,' instead it's, 'I didn't want the freakin' baby in the first place, it wasn't a plan, I never wanted it, let someone have it,' which were the words she used, the day of the birth.

"River, I'm not going to lie to you, your mother, she was not ready for a baby. The reason why you and I are so close to age, is because, your mother was young when she had you. She was...r-raped."

I held Marion's hand so tight. I was scared.

"I wasn't supposed to be—,"

"River, I'm sorry,"

She started to cry.

I started to cry.

"What happened? How old was she? Did she ever loved me?"

"River, look, I was five when it happened. She was fifteen. Our mother's new boyfriend did it to her. If you want to know if she ever loved you, it's up to you to find her and ask her,"

"How could you bring her here!"

It wasn't river. It was, It was R-Rachael.

"Emma!"

What was she doing here, I don't know. I turned to Marion.

"Marion, did you tell her to come as well? And don't lie to me!"

"No I swear Emma, I would never do that,"

"Then what is she doing here?"

"Who is that?" River said

"Your mother,"

"You know, I came here for a nice vacation, I take a little tour around the ship, and I find you talking to that,"

She pointed to River. River was so lost. She called her a _that._

"Wait a minute, SHE, is here because she wanted answers."

"So your my mother?"

"Whoa, wait a minute, I am NOT YOUR MOTHER! I don't know who you think you are, but you don't deserve to know anything!"

"Rachael! She does deserve to know, she wanted to know, so I told her,"

"Did you tell her that it was your fault I was Raped!"

I didn't care people were looking. She didn't care either.

"Wait a minute Rachael, you and I both know that I was five years old when that happened. I wasn't strong then, and you know that!"

"River, I think you should go to your cabin,"

"She's my mother?"

"You wish!"

"Rachael stop it!"

River left. She was crying, and I didn't want her to see her mother like that.

Marion grabbed me by the arm gently, he was telling me to go with him, somewhere else.

"You know for a redheaded demon, you really know how to fool people, don't trust her, that's all I'm saying. This is just the beginning Emma! Just wait!"

I just cried, and Marion held me.

"What am I going to do?"

"Emma, I'm here,"

Rachael. River. Marion. ME...

**This was a very interesting experiment for me. I never in my life write a M rated story before. LOL so please don't be mean, like Rachael. Anyway, I hope you liked it. Please review.**


	4. R Really

**R. Really**

**A few days later...**

I was scared, she didn't speak to me, and River was hiding in her room, only to come out to eat. Rachael was going to do something, I knew it, I felt it. I just don't know when.

"Class, tomorrow we will present our projects, so I thought we could give this day a break,"

"Yay! We can leave class?"

London of course. She was already to leave,

"No London, sit back down! I meant, I thought we should watch a movie, just to let the stress out."

"Oh, a movie, did you bring popcorn?"

"No Woody, sorry I didn't,"

"Dang it!"

I brought the TV out, and turned it on, the DVD was ready.

I pressed play, and was ready. I couldn't believe what came out of the screen. It was me. It was the video, the video of me being bullied by several girls in school, when I was 12. Rachael was in the background, and she was just standing there. I ran to the TV to turn it off, when I did Rachael came in.

"Well, I think that was the best day of my life, what about you Emma? Did you enjoy that day?"

"Rachael! How could you do this? Why do you hate me so much, enough to ruin my life!"

I saw their reaction. I didn't want to bring my students into this.

"Rachael just leave!"

"Listen you Red dog face! You have no control over me!"

"Ms. Tutweiller, who is this, why is she talking to you like that?"

"She's my sister,"

"Rachael is your sister? Rachael, why do hate your sister so much,"

"Bailey, you shouldn't be in this conversation, I am so sorry."

"Right, she's sorry, you're always sorry Emma, but you NEVER MEAN IT!"

"I-It's not true Rachael! I'm sorry that happened to you! I'm s-sorry I couldn't help you, but you have to understand that I was five when it happened! I was FIVE!"

I was crying so hard, I couldn't talk, I started to stutter badly. And she saw my weakness.

"You don't have your Marion to protect you now. I'll make sure you break down until you end up crazy!"

"W-why do you want t-to do this to me?"

"Rachael, you better go before I call security on you!"

Bailey shouted, pointed to the door, for Rachael to get the point.

"Or else what?"

"Look around you, you're alone, now leave,"

She finally did, I was on the floor, on my knees, crying so hard. My hands where covering my face, and I felt a hand on my back.

"It's ok Ms. Tutweiller, she's gone, Zack went to get Mr. Moseby."

The bell rang, and school was over. And they left as soon as M

Zack came back with Marion.

And he carried me to his cabin, Bailey followed.

He brought me to his couch, and I hugged him, I hid my face in his shoulder.

"Ms. Tutweiller, what was that video about? Why would she do that to you?"

"Should I tell her, Em?"

I nodded.

"Rachael blames Emma for something that happened years ago. Rachael was raped when, when she was fifteen. Emma was five when it happened,"

"Oh my gosh that's horrible! But why does she blame her?"

"Emma was there when it happened. She was to weak to help, but Rachael didn't believe that, so she blamed Emma for not doing anything to help Rachael. Rachael was also pregnant."

"That doesn't make any sense, Ms. Tutweiller was real small. What happened to the baby?"

"She's here. We invited her, so Emma can see her, but we didn't know that she was here. Rachael thought she did it on purpose,"

"Poor Ms. Tutweiller,"

I got my face out of his shoulder, looked straight at Bailey,

"What was the video about Ms. Tutweiller?"

"It was after school. My sister was supposed to pick me up, she was on this job interview, and my mother told her to pick me up, and of course, Rachael was mad about that. My mother made her. I had gotten into a fight with this popular girl at school, and she and her friends were making fun of me, and they w-w-were s-starting to pick on me more, I was crying, this one girl had her camera, and took a video of it, obviously, and then I saw my sister, I thought she was going to do something to help me, but she just stood there, smiling. That's when I realized that she really hated me. I never bothered her again."

"She's heartless Ms. Tutweiller, that's what she is, you should do something to her,"

"No, no I don't understand, I love my sister, and I'd forgive her any day, I love her no matter what,"

"Then tell her that, tell her that you still love her, and how you feel,"

"I did, many times, but she wouldn't listen. Bailey, I understand what your trying to do here, but this hate that my sister has for me, will never break. I think I should talk to River about this."

"River?"

"Rachael's Daughter."

"Maybe you should take a break, Emma. Bailey, I'll walk you out."

"Ok," Bailey said

I was a little tired, so I closed my eyes, and slept. I felt Marion carry me to bed, and I felt his arms wrapped around my waist, he was going to sleep with me too.

I woke up from the nap, and my eyes where hurting from all that crying. Marion was gone, probably working. I felt a little sick, and I felt nauseous, I ran to the bathroom, and threw up. Oh god, It really isn't a good time to be sick. I heard the door open from the entrance, It was probably Marion.

He knocked on the bathroom door,

"Emma, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm just a little sick that's all,"

I flushed the toilet, and washed my hands, and face, took a towel and dried off. I open the door, and look at Marion,

"What? I could get sick,"

"I know it;s just that, you look really pale, I think we should go to the little 'hospital' we have in the ship, come on lets go, I'll take you,"

"No it's ok, It's nothing serious, I promise,"

Then I felt this sharp pain in my stomach.

"Ouch!"

I placed my hand on my stomach.

"Let's go,"

"No, I'll go, you need to work,"

"Emma, I can use a temp,"

"No, It's ok, I got this,"

"Alright, just please go,"

"I'm going,"

"There is nothing to worry about Ms. Emma, it's nothing serious, but there is something I have to tell you,"

"What is it?"

"Well, it looks like your pregnant,"

I my god! I'm what?

"I'm what? How far along am I?"

"A week, or so, I guess it wasn't planned huh?"

"I-I don't know, I got to sit down,"

"sure, here's a chair."

"thanks,"

"I'll leave you alone for a while to think, when your ready, you can just leave the room, alright,"

I nodded.

Marion. He hates children, we didn't even talk about it, we're not even married. I don't even know if I should be happy, o-or, Oh god, I have to tell him.

I ran out, and started to look for him. Or, maybe I should wait for him, till he's done with work. Yeah, that's good, a good idea.

I waited in his cabin, and finally, he came.

"Emma? Are you here?"

"Yeah, I'm in your room, I need to talk to you,"

He came in and I told him to sit next to me, on his bed.

"Emma, what's wrong?"

"Marion, do you really hate kids?"

"What?"

"Do you ever think of us having any?"

"Well, to tell you the truth, I have. But what does this have to do with—what did the doctor tell you?"

"Marion, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, I didn't know I was. I'm so sorry, don't mad! The Doctor said I was pregnant!"

"Wha—Emma! Don't apologize, this is great news, I'm not mad. Why would I?"

"Wait, so your not mad,"

"Of course not, Emma I've dreamed of this, since the day we started dating, well except it was in a different—well anyway it doesn't matter now that you're carrying our baby."

He hugged me. I was in shocked with his excitement, I was just standing still with my eyes so wide, I felt like an owl.

After a while, he finally calmed down—well we, I was also happy. I always wanted a family of my own, I wanted it so badly.

"Emma, don't you think we should get married?"

Oh snaps, I want to shout sooo badly!

"Yes!"

He laughed

I guess I did let it out.

"We should get married here, what do you think?"

"Oh, I'd love that!"

"Then let's do it, right now!"

"Right now?"

"Well maybe Saturday?"

"But I we need to get everything, like the cake, my dress, decorations,"

"London will help you get your dress, and I know a guy who make our cake, and as for the decorations, well just leave that to me,"

"What about our families?"

"Helicopter, we'll have to call them now,"

"I'll call my mother first,"

"So am I,"

We both laughed.

"I love you, Marion,"

"I love you too Emma,"

I kissed him, and he kissed me.

"You know, this wedding being fast helps me, because if it wasn't, I'd be having trouble fitting into my dress,"

He laughed again.

Everything was ready to got, my mother was here, my father, his mother and father, and River was there too. I also invited Zack, Woody, Marcus, and Cody. London and Bailey were my bridesmaids, River was my Maid of honor. We became friends after the whole talk about how bitter my sister really was.

Everything was perfect, if only my sister was here. She was locked on her room, I jus don't understand her. But I let that thought fly out of my head the minute I saw Marion with his tux, when I was walking to him, with my dad giving me away. When we said 'I Do.' When we danced our song, 'I Love You Truly'

The party was amazing, Marion booked us in the ball room.

"So when do you think we should talk to my mother?"

"When she calms down,"

"Ok,"

Poor River, I feel for her, I really do.

"Marion, should we tell them the news yet?"

"Yes, I think it's time,"

I went to the DJ and asked him to stop the music, I grabbed the microphone, 

"Ok, Ladies and Gentleman, may I have your attention,"

I waited of Marion to join me.

"Emma and I have some news for all of you's,"

"I'm Pregnant!"

And everyone screamed. My eyes were on my mother, she was so surprised, her mouth dropped and her eyes popped. She wasn't the only one. It was actually everybody.

"Wait so you're having a baby?" Zack

"Well that's what pregnant means,"

Everyone was happy for us. We were happy for us. We were married, and have a baby on the way.

"Rachael? River wants to talk,"

"No!"

"Please, she just wants to understand why your like this,"

"whether she says yes, or no, It won't stop me from talking to her,"

Rachael rolled her eyes,

"Look, I don't care if you have the same DNA as me, but I am not your mother. Understand that!"

"Why are you so angry all the time?"

"Why are you so nosy?"

"Rachael, please stop it,"

"No, Emma I won't, this is my time, and I won't spend it by talking to a couple of nobodies,"

"You know, when I was little, I would think about my mother, I would think about how much she had to sacrifice me because she couldn't take care of me, but now I know he real story,"

"Yeah, sorry this isn't a fairy tale,"

"I hate you!"

"River, please, you don't mean that!"

"Yes I do, I'm glad you gave me away, that way, I wouldn't know what a bitchy mother I had!"

"Watch it Rover, because I brought you into this world, and I can bring you out of it!"

"It's River, you cold hearted demon!"

Rachael had left, and River was crying once again. I hugged her. 

"River, I'm so sorry, I am so so sorry,"

"She threatened me,"

I took her to her cabin, many neighbors heard her cry.

**Hours later...**

I heard screaming, and I heard to know where that came from,

_'Don't do it!"_

I heard.

The sky deck.

River? Rachael?

River. I saw river, with a... No...

River, with a gun.

It was pointing to her head.

"River no!"

I ran to her.

"Stop, don't come any closer Emma, or I'll shoot!"

"River, you don't want to do it! Please, trust me, it's not worth it!"

"How do you know, you don't have a mother who hates you, you never heard death threats coming out of her mouth,"

I saw Rachael, and for the first time, I saw fear in her eyes.

"River, look I know how you feel, you don't know how many times, I would stare at a knife and think about ending it. You don't know how many times, I would think about jumping out of a window, a roof, a building. But you know what stopped me? The people I loved, and who loved me. Sure there were people who hated me, but I think about it, If you do this, you will let them win, and that's not what you want do you?"

"I-I don't,"

"You're letting Rachael win, and you don't want that, just please, think of your adopted parents. How much they love you, they may not be your real parents, but they took care of you, and loved you as if you were their own,"

She nodded, and dropped the gun, and ran to me for a hug.

"It's ok River, I understand, I'll always be here for you."

Everyone clapped.

I didn't notice though. I didn't notice Rachael had picked up the gun... I wish I did.

The gun was on her heart. She looked straight at me, and said,

"You know, I'm smart enough to put the bullet straight to my heart, you can sometimes survive it on the head,"

my heart was beating, I didn't want her to do this,

"Rachael, please, it's not worth it. Please, I want my baby to know who you are,"

"Were, Emma. I'm sorry I blamed you for what happened, and River, I want you know, deep down, I really wanted you. I love you both, and please Emma, forgive me...

Then the gunshot.

**BOOM**...**!**

**Ok, so it's like three in the morning, and I'm so tired. Lol. Anyway chapter 5 will be coming soon. **

**Thanks for the Reviews. ;) It means a lot to me.**


	5. E Emotionally

**E. Emotionally**

"Noooo!"

There was so much blood, I ran to her stiff body, now on the floor, and cried. I lifted her body, and tried to call her name, although, I already knew it. The color, Red, it was everywhere, I was so angry with myself.

She was gone.

"Rachael please, come back, I forgive you, Rachael! Please come back!"

"Mother, no!"

I heard screams from random people. Zack, Cody, London, Woody, and Bailey had to see this. They had to see me crying, they had to see me calling my dead sister's name. They had to see Rachael kill herself.

Rachael.

River, had lost, gained, and lost her mother again.

She was just in front of Rachael's body.

There was so much blood on me. Her heart, was not beating, and I held her. Held her like a baby. My sister is now gone.

River was on her knees, and she was pale. Her eyes were wide, and her mouth was wide open. She blames herself. I blame myself.

"It's all my fault. It's my gun. She used MY gun, it's my fault,"

"River, it's n-not your fault,"

Marion came as soon as he heard the gun shot. He prayed for it to be something else, anything but a dead body.

He didn't pray hard enough.

I was still by Rachael's side. I held her hand, so stiff and cold...

"I'm sorry for your loss,"

I nodded. I couldn't say a word without losing it. Marion was by my side, as people were passing by her casket . Some of my students came to the funeral. My mother was not even here. Ever since her brother died, my mother never wanted to go to any funeral. Although, my Uncle died when I was two, I feel like I knew him. Now Rachael and Uncle Howard are together, probably laughing about the good old times. Stuff that I can't remember.

"Emma, would you like to sit down."

Marion. I am so glad Marion is with me. What would I do without him, I don't want to know.

"Mrs. T, I'm so sorry. Are you alright?"

Bailey.

"It's ok, there's nothing to be sorry about."

I had to give a speech, and I was so nervous about this, I was feeling so empty.

I was in front the podium, and I saw everybody. Their sad faces, with their black uniforms.

"I-I loved my sister, Rachael. Even though she despised me, I still loved her. Rachael and I were best friends, when we were little. Before she hated me, she once told me, 'Em, you know, when you were still in mommy's stomach, I would always pray for a baby sister, and I got my wish. I just want you to know that your the best sister. ' I believed it. And I smiled at her and she carried me to her room to play tea parties and such."

I paused for a second,

"the last words she said, never left my mind. She said she loved me, and she forgave me. She chose those words, and I feel special for that. The last thought in her mind was regret. What ever she did to any of you's, she regret's, but no matter what, she will always be in our hearts. Whether she hated us, or never spoke to us, or physically gone. She will always be in our hearts. Thank you."

I stepped down, and sat down next to my husband, and I rested my head on his shoulder. I was a month pregnant. I wasn't showing, mostly because I'm only month.

I placed my hand on my stomach, I couldn't even be happy for myself, Rachael was gone. I could have stopped her, but I didn't for the sake of the baby. Marion.

"Are you hungry, Em? There are snacks in the counter, how about something to drink?"

"I have a craving for something salty. I'd also like some water,"

"I'll be right back,"

We shared a small kiss before he left.

"Emma?"

I turned to the voice that spoke my name, it was River.

"River,"

"Hi Em, how is the baby?"

"I'm only a month River, Marion is worried though. I shouldn't be down much since the baby is barely developed. Something can go wrong, and I can't let him down."

"Emma, I have salty chips, and your water,"

"Thanks Marion,"

"So River, where are you headed?"

"Oh, somewhere, In Ohio, very little things happen, so I was thinking of staying a little longer, if that's alright with you, Emma?"

"It's perfect, I would love for you to stay longer,"

River was a strong woman, and she told me a little bit about herself, sadly she hasn't found 'the one' but she was interested in many things, she studied many things in high school, traveled during her free time. So it wasn't her first time stepping into Paris.

She was 29, and she was surprisingly proud of it.

The funeral ended around six. It was time to say goodbye, and then into the ground she goes.

I said goodbye to my sister.

"Emma, you know what I said right?"

"You'll be by my side,"

"Yes, no matter what,"

"Thank you Marion. I love you,"

"I love you too Emma,"

**4 Months later...**

"Well the baby is healthy, your doing a wonderful job, Mrs. Moseby,"

"well, my husband has been taking care of me. Whatever I need, he makes sure I have it. Isn't that right Marion,"

Marion blushed. I love him so much.

"So all you have to do is do what your doing, make sure you have rest, and eat healthy. Okay,"

"Yes Dr. Randall, thank you so much, I'll make sure of that."

"Yes, because even though your barely showing, the baby is still in there, like father like baby,"

I Laughed, yeah I was thinking the same thing. I was five months pregnant, and when people ask me how far along I am, they can't believe I'm six months. Marion. To bad the symptoms show. I feel bad for Marion, I know I give him a hard time sometimes, but in a way, it's sort of his fault. He just couldn't keep his hands off me. Oh the price he pays.

I giggled silently.

"So have you thought of a name?"

"Well, we sort of thought a name will pop out when she does,"

The Doctor laughed,

"Yeah I thought so,"

"Is that it doc?" 

"Yes, I guess we're done here, you know the way out."

We walked to the sky deck. I wanted a smoothie, well so does the baby, but mostly me. Even though the place sometimes gives me flashbacks of Rachael's last time on earth, I am now over that.

"Ouch!"

"Are you alright Emma?"

"Yeah, I just felt the baby kick, that one sort of hurt a little," 

"Do want to go back to Dr. Randall?"

"No, the baby's just teasing, that's all,"

"So, What'll it be, folks,"

"Zack, I'll have the strawberry kiwi,"

"And I'll have the same,"

"coming right up,"

"So Emma, while we're waiting, do you want to talk about the baby's room?"

"Maybe,"

"Maybe? Why maybe?"

"Cuz maybe I don't, and maybe I do,"

"Really, ad why is that?"

I shrugged.

"I think it's a little to early don't you think?"

"Nonsense, I think it's the perfect time,"

"How do you know,"

"Are you questioning me?"

I tapped on his head, pretending to be nothing in there,

"Hello, is anybody in there? Duh, yes I'm questioning you,"

He laughed.

"Okay, you smoothies are ready, now who's paying,"

"I will," We said simultaneously

"Em, sweety, I think I should pay, it's my turn, 

"Ha! You know Marion, I think I can pay for a couple of smoothies don't you think?"

"Oh, no not this again, just pay for the other's smoothie please,"

We laughed.

"alright, fine, Emma, I'll pay for yours, and you'll pay for mine."

"As long as I get my smoothie, then I'm fine with it."

"Good,"

"Hmm, you know I feel like eating ice cream,"

"please don't eat It with pickles."

"oh, that's a good idea!"

"Noooo!"

I laughed. I love messing with him

"I'm kidding,"

"Thank god!"

"Wait, I wasn't kidding about the ice cream,"

I finally ate my Ice cream, and took a little nap.

"_Emma? Where are you?" _

_Emma and Rachael were playing hide and seek, even though Rachael knew where Emma was, she pretended to not know. _

"_Boo! Ha, I win!"_

"_Man, your good. If only I was as good as you,"_

"_Ray, when is mommy coming home?"_

"_I don't know, why? Are you hungry?"_

_Emma nodded._

"_Ok, do you want a sandwich?"_

"_Yeah!"_

"_Ok,"_

"_Can I have Peanut butter and Jelly,"_

"_Oh, I like peanut butter and Jelly too, you want to help me?"_

"_Ok,"_

"Emma? Wake up Em,"

"Hmm?"

"I can't believe your still sleeping,"

I opened my tired eyes, 

"how long have I been sleeping?"

"An hour,"

"Why didn't you wake me up,"

"You looked so peaceful, I didn't want to wake you."

"I think it was the dream I had, It was about Rachael. When I was four, we used to play hide and seek, and she would also make me a sandwich whenever I was hungry,"

"Do you want one,"

"No, right now I want Marion,"

"Hm, I don't think he's here right now, but I'm here."

I Laughed

"ugh, well then you'll do, I guess,"

"Right,"

I started kissing him. What those teens, call it, Making out. Then I felt the baby kick,

"Marion, she kicked, here feel it,"

I placed his hand on my stomach, and he smiled.

"She?"

"Well, since we wanted it to be a surprise, I don't want to end up calling 'it' so I either go with he, or she."

The phone rang, and Marion went to answer it,

"What! Oh god, I'll be right there,"

"What's wrong?"

"Zack was bitten by a snake, and they want me over there for some reason,"

"snake?"

"Yeah, I don't know how that happened but I need to get there fast,"

"alright,"

"call me if you need me, but in case you see a snake, call me as soon as you can. Promise?"

"Promise, be careful Marion,"

"I will. Care to give me a goodbye kiss,"

"Yes,"

I kissed him goodbye.

Oh that Zack, wonder how that happened. I wonder why they needed Marion.

When he came back, he did not look to happy.

"What happened?"

"You don't want to know, oh, by the way, you may not want to kiss me for at least a week. I have to boil my lips."

"You had to suck the poison didn't you,"

"Yeah, and you don't want to know where,"

"Yeah, I think your right, I don't want to know."

I laughed. But I have an idea.

Marion for some reason was called out in the sky deck. Said they had a snaky situation. What kind of a metaphor is that?

I decided to go to the sky deck, Marion was gone for an hour, and I wanted to know what the situation was. I heard a couple of people talking about Marion. He saved the ship from snakes? So it wasn't a metaphor.

"Zack, do you you know where Marion went?"

"The Aqua Lounge, I think."

"Thanks,"

"Oh, can you please give this thank you card to him please,"

"Sure,"

**Aqua Lounge-**

I spotted him, sitting down. The piano.

I noticed the Aqua Lounge was empty.

"Hello Marion, whatcha doin?"

"I was just playing a tune, want to play with me?"

"Sure, which one?"

"You choose for us,"

I didn't say anything, just started playing, and he recognized the song.

"Kiss the Rain it is,"

He said, and started playing with me.

We just played the whole four minute and twenty-two second song, and we just smiled.

After that, we decided to call it off, I gave him the thank you card to Marion, and he laughed.

"I just had the memory off of my head,"

"Sorry,"

"It's ok, I guess."

"You know, I feel like eating fish,"

"How about we go home, and I'll cook you the best fish there ever was,"

"Sounds good to me."

While I was sleeping, for some reason, Marion, and our new couch were both gone. So I decided to walk around, and spotted my Seniors laughing,

"Hey what are you guys looking at?"

What the hell!

"Marion!"

"Emma!" He yelled, from the sky, oh god.

"How dare you, I finally get a husband, and you send him into the stratosphere!"

My poor Marion! How am I going to get him down from there.

**About minutes later...**

"Don't worry Marion, the Tipton helicopter is on the way to rescue you, right after it stops of at schmankmann's delly to pick up Mr. Tipton's lunch,"

"well they better hurry! It looks like there's a storm coming in! Ahh!"

"Hello? Marion? Oh, darn drop calls!"

"Mrs. M? Don't worry about Mr. Moseby, he's a tough guy,"

"Don't think you'll get away with this Zack,"

"I know,"

All I could do was wait for the helicopter.

While I was teaching, Bailey is somehow into this Prom Queen thing and she decided to put her poster on the Chicago map.

'Wonder how that got there,' she said 

and of course this whole thing turned into a London insult.

"I'm Baack!"

Marion. What the hell happened to him. I don't want to know. His clothes were ripped and dirty.

Everyone laughed. Of course.

"Quiet,"

Oh boy, I never seen him this mad before.

"Marion, what happened?"

"You don't want too know, but you will know is, PROM IS CANCELED!"

"What!"

"Marion, don't you think your going a little to hard on them, I mean, can't you just give out detention?"

"I'm sorry Emma, but I won't change my mind,"

and then he left marching off with his ruined clothes.

Then all this ended up with us having a secret prom, and I don't know how this will end. I just hope we get away with this.

"aw, Mrs. M, you look so cute in that dress?"

"Thanks Bailey, I love your dress,"

"Thanks,"

I guess it's my little stomach that they love to see. Thank god this purple dress fits me, even though it's a bit tight on my belly.

Through the dance, I was just going side to side, and caressing my baby, and then Zack yelled 'code Moseby, Code Moseby. I had to run the black board and switch it from party, to school work.

The door opened, and it was Marion. Obviously.

I smiled a very innocent smile, and said,

"Hello Marion,"

"Emma,"

"wow, this is very interesting, I heard you's are all studying,"

Oh, god, the globe, it's still kool-aid opened!

Woody, I tried to signal him, waving my hands towards the globe, I didn't notice Marion turning around.

"Marion, love the cut tie look, makes you look dangerous,"

I added the tiger roar. Nice save.

He was heading to the door, but before he left he turned around to me,

"Emma, make sure you sit for a while, the doctor said to rest, for the sake of the baby,"

"Marion, I'm fine, I'll sit when I'm tired. I promise."

"alright,"

and finally left.

After that, the kids were having a good time. Then all the lights turned, and I saw Marion, so I hid behind the kids, I tried to bend my knees a little, but the baby didn't let me. So I covered my eyes with my hand.

"And Emma!"

The kids stepped aside, and I still with my hands covering my eyes.

"Oh, if only I knew where Emma went. Emma, just because you can't see me, doesn't mean I can't see you,"

"I tried,"

"What is all this?"

"A p-prom,"

I rubbed my belly, reminding him of my baby, and smile innocently.

"Well, prom is over!"

Everyone was leaving, then all of a sudden, Zack was announcing the King, before Marion would stop him, he said the prom king was Marion.

"What!"

"Wait so who's prom queen?" Bailey raced to the voting box,

"but why?"

"Well we heard you never had a prom, so we decided to vote for you,"

"So who's prom queen?"

"Well in a surprising twist, it's Ms. Tutweiller, I mean Mrs. M."

"Yes! Aw you guys,"

Ahhhhhhhh! I'm prom queen!

We had our king and queen dance.

"So Emma, do you have something to tell me,"

"Fine, I'm the one who ate the last cookie from the cookie jar,"

"Emma,"

"Ok, I;m sorry I planned the prom when you specifically said not to,"

"It's ok Emma, I'd probably do the same,"

"Yeah I know,"

"So are you ready to go home, I can see your tired,"

I nodded.

"So did you talk to River?"

"Yeah, she's happy in New York. She said she'll be here when the baby comes,"

"Oh, that's good,"

"Yeah, she told me she met a guy, and she told me about her plan, a double date,"

"Sounds good to me,"

**Sorry I took so long. Anyway, next there will be graduation, and the baby. And we'll also get to meet River's new boyfriend. The question is, what does he think of Emma? That's a clue. So the next chapter will probably be the last. Who knows, there will probably be a part 2. Lol thanks for the Reviews! :)**


	6. D Disturbing

**D. Disturbing**

Marion had gotten a call from Mr. Tipton, and it was bad news. I just can't believe he's selling the ship.

Today, we are telling the news to my students. Marion promised me he'd be there with me when I tell them the news. Oi!

I walk in, and students start to sit in their seats.

"Class, Mr. Moseby and I have a BIG announcement,"

"You guys are having twins!"

"NO!"

A big no from Marion. I saw his reaction,

"No, it's just one baby,"

"Oh, then what's the announcement?"

I looked at Marion, and he started talking.

"I've spoken to Mr. Tipton. The ship has been sold, and later dismantled,"

"What!"

"what about finals!"

"What about Graduation!"

"What about lunch!"

All looked at woody, that was a weird question.

"Well, you will graduate. But we'll have to have the graduation a lot sooner than we thought,"

"How soon?"

"Like real soon,"

"Mrs. M?"

"Fine! It needs to be this week,"

"What!"

I felt for them, they were like a family.

"I already E-mailed your parents about the graduation, everything is done, all I have to do is set everything up,"

"Oh no your not!"

"What Marion, I have to,"

"Not with our baby inside you,"

"What do you want me to do, take the baby out of me and use a surrogate mother, because I'm pretty sure it's too late!"

"No, I think you should take it easy, that's all, the Doctor said to rest, and no heavy lifting,"

"Mr. Moseby, I'll help her, and I'll make sure she doesn't do more than she was supposed to,"

"Thanks Bailey, I guess it's alright, just promise me Em, be careful,"

"I will Marion, for our baby,"

"Okay,"

"So nobody answered my question, what about lunch?"

"Ugh!"

As soon as Marion left, I started to teach the class, they were all so distracted. I was sad myself, this is where I met Marion, where we had our first Real date. Where we got married, and where we... well that's all I'm saying.

"Marion catch her!"

As soon as I told London about her not passing a class, and had to make up for it, she ran like speedy Gonzalez. I'm pregnant, so I couldn't run, so I made Marion do it. That's what husbands are for.

It took me days, and patience, but I finally got through to her. It felt like deja vu, it was weird. Thank god there was a way to teach Spanish to the empty minded girl.

"Emma, you have until five O'clock to wrap up the whole graduation, that's when the giant crane is coming through."

"Got it."

"So you and bailey did a good job with the decorations, you did take a break right?"

"Yes I did Marion, don't worry,"

"Then why did you give her an autographed CD?"

I overheard some people talking, Marion seemed to know them,

"Kurt, Carey,"

"Hey Mr. Moseby!"

"Good to see you again,"

"How are you Mr. Moseby,"

"I'm good, married to a beautiful lady,"

He grabbed my hand and took me into the conversation.

"Wait Married?"

"Yeah, hi, you must be Mr. and Mrs. Martin, I'm Zack and Cody's teacher."

"Oh, so Mr. Moseby you married our sons' teacher?"

"Yes I did,"

"And we are also expecting,"

"Expecting what?" I guess they asked to make sure, I guess they know Marion too.

"A child,"

They were so surprised. I wanted to laugh so hard. Marion was too.

"I thought you never wanted kids Mr. Moseby?"

"Yeah that sort of left my mind when I ended up loving the red head."

"Hm, yeah." I didn't have anything but that, I barley knew them.

"So how far along are you?"

"Almost six months,"

"Really? I didn't even know you were pregnant?"

"When I turn you'll see the belly,"

"Wow, that's nice,"

"well I have to go, there are things to do,"

"Oh, no your not, you need to sit down Em, I'll do the rest,"

"Are you sure, I mean I can do—,"

"Yes now sit until the Graduation, that way you won't be tired then,"

"Ok, Love you,"

"Love you to Emma,"

And we shared a kiss before he left,

Carey and Kurt had gone to talk to their kids, god I can't wait to have my baby out of this belly.

The time was here, and I was so relieved.

"Everyone please rise, please move you tassels from right to left. Congratulations seven seas high graduates!"

After that we said our last goodbyes. I don't know if it's the hormones, but I cried through the whole goodbyes.

"Are we there yet?"

"No Emma, I'll tell you when to open your eyes when we get there,"

**Several Minutes Later...**

"Ok, you can open your eyes now,"

I opened my eyes, and there it was, our new house. It was beautiful. I gasped.

"This is our house!"

"Yup, do you like it?"

"Like it, it's amazing, I love it,"

"It has four rooms, but there's a catch,"

"It's haunted!"

He laughed,

"No, I just needs a little work, that's all. We need to decorate, buy new furniture and I think that's about it,"

"Don't forget about the baby's room,"

"I think that's what we'll do first,"

"Alright, but since we don't know what the baby will be, we should use a color that is for both,"

"How about green,"

"Well, maybe light green."

"Perfect,"

By the time we finished decorating and making our new house comfortable, I was already eight and a half pregnant.

"So I thought you were moving to Ohio. What changed your mind to move here in New York?"

"Yeah well Charles asked me to stay with him in New York, so I did."

"Is that what you wanted?"

"Yeah, I mean, I like it here,"

I didn't believe her.

"How old is he?"

"He's 34, why?"

He's only a year older than me,

"I get it, you don't want to be the older woman,"

She laughed

"Yeah, I guess you can say that,"

"So when will I met the lucky guy?"

"In our first double date,"

"Oh, right I forgot about that! When do you think we should have our double date?"

"This Saturday?"

"Sounds nice, I'll tell Marion if he's free."

Ever since we left the S.S Tipton, he has worked in a restaurant playing the piano. He's quite happy. Of course I can't work since I'm pregnant, I have thought about owning a restaurant myself.

"Marion, are you ready, we're going to be late,"

"alright I'm coming,"

Ouch!

"Oh god, that hurt,"

"Emma, are you alright?"

"Yeah it's just that, I think the baby is coming!"

"What!"

I felt pressure.

"THE BABY'S COMING! AHHHHHH!"

"I'll call the hospital and let them know we're coming,"

Oh I want this baby out of me! God, I never felt this much pain! Owie!

As soon as we got there, they took me to the room. I was holding Marion's hand so hard, he cried too.

"Alright Mrs. Moseby, when I tell you to push, you push okay,"

I nodded

"Push!"

I used all my strength, and it hurt so much

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!Oh god, hell Marion this is all your fault,"

"She's in pain, she doesn't mean that. Mrs. Moseby I need you to push. Just one more I promise, push!"

"Marion, I can't do this, it hurts so much,"

"Emma, I just think of a good place, breath Em, breath slowly,"

"Mrs. Moseby, I need you to push. Now push!"

"Oh-ahhhh, Shiiiiiit! This hurts!"

I stopped pushing as soon as I heard a small cry.

"It's a girl!"

A girl.

"Mrs. Moseby, do you want to hold your baby girl?"

"Yes," I tried to say. I was tired, but I wanted to see my baby.

She was so beautiful.

"You did an amazing job Emma,"

"No, we did a great job."

"So new parents, what's the baby's name?"

I had an idea. Marion had lost his grandmother, Hope.

"How abut hope."

"What about Rachael Hope?"

"I like that."

After two days in the hospital, we finally went home. Our home...finally.

Hm Rachael Hope Moseby. I love it.

"She's Beautiful Emma, she has your hazel eyes, she has your face all over her."

"Yeah she does, but I see a little Marion in her,"

"Yeah I see that too,"

We have been looking at little Rachael sleep peacefully in her crib. Things had gotten a little bumpy during my pregnancy, but it was worth it.

"You know I called River. Told her what happened. She said she'll be coming to see the baby. And will be getting a babysitter as soon as you feel rested. Alright."

I nodded.

"Okay."

This is a beginning. Little Rachael is ours. Marion is mine. And I'm needed, from both Marion and Hope.

**Of course this is the last chapter. But there will be a sequel. Soon. What will happen. The clue I gave from chapter 5 will be on the sequel. He he, thanks for reading and reviewing. Every review means so much to me, and I do mean it. ;) In the sequel, you'll see new characters, and familiar characters. **


End file.
